


Different

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: Sometimes something different is a good thing...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :)  
> Just a few pointers:  
> 1) Edward IV is still alive in this :D yay.   
> 2)Henry is at court and has returned with Jasper.  
> 3) I just love Robert so he needs a shout out. 
> 
> Enjoy

Fighting the desire to smile, Elizabeth nodded as her partner grasped her hand. She shivered slightly at the touch. Whilst his hands were cool, she barely noticed. Her soft, lively eyes were fixed on his smiling face. Unlike the noblemen she usually met, he seemed to intrigue her. He was mysterious but without seeming dangerous. More importantly, he made her feel more than just a York princess. Who knew the simplest of touches and caresses could have such an impact?

The eyes of the court were on them both. Curious whispers following every dance move. Elizabeth’s cheeked flamed as she overheard her name being mentioned. Henry seemed unaware of the focus on them. That was until Elizabeth stumbled slightly as the tempo quickened. Her mind still very much occupied by the gentleman clasping her hand. 

“Are you well, my lady? You seem flushed.” His words were quiet, almost whispered and she barely heard them. She founded herself nodding, unable to find the words to answer his enquiry. 

With her heart thundering beneath her ribs, she could barely think. Her feet moved in time with the music merely out of luck. Her dancing lessons as a little girl certainly paying off. She tried to focus, to listen to the harps playing beautifully for the King but it was futile. The whispering seemed to intensify. It was as if they followed her. She was by now willing the dance to end. Anything to flee from the whispers unsettling her. 

Turning to her as the music ceased, Henry smiled unaware of her feelings. She forced herself to return his smile. Though as his eyes narrowed slightly in concern, he was not fooled. 

“Thank you for the dance.” Elizabeth told him, politely, removing her hand from his. Her politeness shocked them both. Henry blinked, confused. Where had the warm, lively Elizabeth vanished to? A frown came to him at the thought… He then watched as she quickly made her way from the hall. 

As soon as the last pair of curious eyes left her, she picked up her skirts and began to run. As unladylike as she knew it was, she needed air. She needed away from the spectators. She needed to be alone. It was almost therapeutic running as fast she could. Her lungs burning from the exertion. Her beautiful red hair stuck to her face as she ran but for once she didn’t care about her appearance. After all, no-one could see her…

That was until she accidentally skidded into someone walking along the corridor. To stop her from falling, he grabbed her by the shoulders ignoring the pain she had caused him. Breathing hard, it took her a few moments to realise who the man was. Sir Robert Brackenbury was not only taller than her but older too. His loyalty to her uncle was something that nobody ever questioned. As Elizabeth looked at his kind face, she realised why. It was easy to like him. She always had, even as a child. 

“You can let go of me now, Sir Robert.” His hands dropped instantly as he realised where his hands were. Despite the beard, Elizabeth saw his cheeks redden slightly. It made her chuckle, especially, as he apologised. She found herself smiling at him. A genuine, lively smile that was familiar to him. It was instantly returned. 

Moments later, however, he left her reeling. Cupping her cheek tenderly, he put the stray curl behind her ear. She had completely forgotten about her dishevelled appearance. It was her turn to blush. 

“That’s better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
